


all is dark without you

by perfect_forgery



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, colour blind until you meet your soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Laura and Carmilla know that when you start to see colour, you have met your soulmate... so why does it start when they meet eachother





	1. Disorientation

Carmilla Karnstien’s world had always been in black and white. She had lived for 335 years yet she had yet to see a single new colour, not even a new shade of one. Just the same old black and white. After the first hundred years she realised that her world would forever be stuck that way, her soulmate was surely long dead leaving her trapped in a world with a bleak palette.

Laura Hollis dreamed of the day she would begin to see colour, the day her soulmate would sweep her off her feet and show her the hidden shades of the universe. She had always heard that the first colour you saw after meeting your true love said a lot about you. 

Her father had seen was a dull and dingy shade of yellow that made his cautious nature clear, the professor that had explained it to her class said she had seen aqua which represented her protective nature. Many students theorised what colour they would see, would it be a dark red for courage or a light red for passion? The dark blue of knowledge or the lighter alternative for tranquility? The cautious yellow or the yellow of intellect and joy?

Both girls knew what that you only began to see colour when you met your soulmate… so why it it begin when they saw each other?

Carmilla had expected this to be like any other year: meet a girl, make friends, then feed her to the angler fish. She never thought she would actually like the girl. 

When Carm stepped into the dorm, she was greeted with a bombardment of questions.  
“Excuse me but… who the hell are you?” Laura asked  
“I'm your new roommate sweetheart” she replied, looking to the new target. Laura was a short girl who wore a weirdly cute button up shirt. She was sat at her desk with a mug, that anybody could recognise as the box from doctor who, filled to the brim and a box full of chocolate chip cookies. Carmilla was snapped out of her analysis by a very confused stutter  
“I have a roommate”  
“Well, don't you catch on fast” Carm smirked as she started investigating the contents of the fridge  
“No, i mean i have a pre-existing roommate, a prior roommate. Her name is Betty”  
“Oh yeah? Where is she?” she asked, already knowing the answer  
“She’s…” Laura started “missing...right...now” her tone was defeated  
“I see…” Carm said as she moved over to her new bed “so you can’t produce this Betty or anything but you’d like me to leave anyway?”  
“Well, i wouldn't put it like tha-” Laura noticed that Carm was rummaging around the objects on her bed “what are you doing?”   
“Well, you see, I may not have a missing roommate, but what I do have is a letter from the Dean of Students that says I live here now”  
“Stop that! Those are not yours”  
“Well, they’re in my half-room, cutie. And possession is nine tenths”  
“This isn’t your room” Laura almost yelled as she snatched a shirt from Carmilla’s hands  
“Tell you what” Carm said with an exasperated sigh “You cough up Betty and I’ll hit the road. But until then…”  
“Oh, this is not happening. You are not my new roommate! I’m gonna find Betty, and you’re gonna be out of here so fast there’s gonna be scorch marks on those leather pants of yours”

A week later, Laura had had enough. She was so done with the mysterious girl she had lovingly dubbed ‘the roommate from hell’. So far Carmilla had: worn several items of Betty’s clothing, stolen Laura’s chocolate, wiped god knows what off of her foot onto Laura’s bed, and made out with whatever girl she could find...on Laura’s bed. Laura was ready for revenge.

Not only had she told Carmilla’s lady friend that Carm had raging cold sores that she should really get checked out but she had also stolen her super special soy milk from the fridge.

Taking the container, she opened the spout and poured out the milk only to find that it definitely wasn't milk. The fluid was thick and viscous, the pungent scent was metallic… like blood. The carton had been filled with blood?

Upon this realisation Laura let out a gut wrenching scream.


	2. it begins

LaFontaine and Perry had entered the room after hearing a scream, what they found was a squeamish blonde pressed up against the wardrobe having a minor meltdown whilst muttering something about her ‘crazy demon roomie’.

LaF was the first to speak  
“Can you explain what happened?”  
“Okay, look, look at my cereal” Laura responded after a few deep breaths  
“What, did the milk spoil or something?” Perry asked, picking up the soy milk container  
“Ew, no, don't touch that!” Laura yelled making Perry immediately put the container down  
“What's wrong with it?”  
“Blood”  
“Blood?”  
“See? Blood. In the milk container. In my creepy roommate’s milk container. So, she's got to go, right? I mean, this is like, a death threat, or a health code violation. And the time has come for carmilla to go!”

LaFontaine and Perry investigated the liquid that Laura’s cereal had been tainted with, and the more they looked, the more they understood. It really was blood.

“Well, there’s no denying it’s a little … odd” Perry began  
“Odd?” LaFontaine snickered “That’s where you’re going with this? How many people you know take Type O with their Chokoa Crunch?”  
“Okay, LaFontaine, you know you’re not here in an official capacity. So, as Laura’s actual floor don -”  
“Are you really gonna try and pretend this isn’t a total freak show?”  
“We haven’t even given the roommate a chance to explain herself! For all we know it could be some kind of, like, protein supplement”  
“For extreme hemoglobin deficiency?”  
“You’re not helping”  
“I know you wanna pretend the weird here’s all Dr. Seuss, Perr, but in my world the Alchemy Club press-gangs test subjects in the caf. As this floor’s unofficial truth speaker, I’m gonna tell frosh she needs to wise up if she intends to survive”  
“Oh, see, surviving. Yes, I like that plan. And in order to do that, we need to get rid of Carmilla” Laura chimed in  
“Well, it’s not that I don’t understand, but don’t you think you oughta talk to her first? A lot of problems can be solved through good communication”  
“A lot of problems can also be solved by taking hair and blood samples to figure out exactly what kind of freaky it is you’re dealing with” LaF said as she pulled out a syringe  
“Oh, wow. Oh! That … okay, hmmm” Laura stuttered nervously  
“I’m a bio major”  
“Okay, if you can’t help me, should I go to the Dean?”

LaFontaine and Perry exchanged a frightened, knowing look  
“Well, that’s really not a good idea” Perry began  
“Yeah, better just handle this yourself” LaF quickly agreed  
“By complaining to the Dean, you’d probably just draw attention to yourself and you don’t want that”  
“They could stick you with someone much worse and you don’t wanna end up with some draco-pyromaniac, you know?”

LaFontaine and Perry both gave an awkward laugh  
“I’m sorry, “draco-pyro” what now?” Laura tried to say but she was immediately cut off  
“Besides, your old roommate will probably be back soon and then Carmilla will have to move out”  
“It’s a distinct possibility”  
“It’s what happened with all the other girls who disappeared”

Perry immediately regretted what she had said, she had mentioned the one thing that Laura shouldn't have known about. The other missing girls. Laura immediately requested to speak to the girls and Perry hesitantly agreed. It was then that Carmilla returned home.

When the two others had fled the room, Laura decided to engage.  
“You aren't gonna find your soy milk in there” she said, Carm stumbled for a second but quickly responded  
“It was just a prank”  
“Filling a soy milk container with blood is a prank?”  
“It's just corn syrup and chocolate sauce, i bet it isn't even the same colour”  
“Oh really, as if you know about colour. I bet you don't even have a soulmate”

Carmilla walked over to Laura and picked up the bowl of cereal. She looked inside and was immediately taken aback.  
“What the…”  
“What? What is it?”  
“It's...red”  
“As in actually red? You're seeing colour?” Laura asked, a tinge of excitement in her voice  
“I… i never thought…”  
“You're being serious, Carmilla do you know how big this is? It means you've met your soulmate”

Carmilla was shocked. When she turned 100 she had given up the idea of meeting her soulmate, but this meant that she was here. Her soulmate was right here, right now.

“Well?” Laura asked  
“What?” Carm said as she snapped back to reality  
“Who is it? Who have you been talking to this week?”  
“It's my first week at this school, i’ve been talking to everyone”

That left them both asking the question… who was Carmilla’s soulmate?


	3. the color of joy

Laura had noticed something strange on the way to class, the flowers. The flowers outside the main entrance of the school building had looked off at a glance but she hadn’t had time to really look.

It was the only thing she could think about, had she seen it in colour? If she had then that meant she had met her soulmate… then that raised the question of who? Who was this mystery woman?

Currently, she had two theories. Danny Lawrence, a cute, tall, redheaded TA she had been speaking to this week… and Carmilla Karnstein the dark and broody yet strangely infatuating roommate that had been beginning to see colour since last night. She would have to investigate. Now if she could just figure out how…

“Miss Hollis!” Mrs. Lucado snapped  
“Huh- oh yes ma’am”  
“Can you answer the question?”  
“Erm… what exactly was it again?”  
“What are the three primary colours, they are shown on the board for anyone who can see, but that will only be a select few” as she said this a few mutters could be heard from the select students that had already found their soul mate.

Laura looked at the whiteboard at the front of the classroom only to confirm her suspicion from earlier. There were three triangles, one mid-grey, one dark grey, and one distinctly yellow.  
“Holy shit” Laura couldn't help but say  
“Excuse me Miss Hollis?” the teacher said with a shocked expression  
“Sorry, sorry… it's just, i can see the yellow. Like actually see it!”  
“Well class, here’s an interesting development. Laura here is seeing her first colour, a distinct pastel yellow. Representative of brightness, warmth, pure joy, do you have any idea who this soulmate is?”  
“Ummm… well i have a couple theories but…”  
“And why don't you share with the class, just name one of the mystery men you think could be your partner for life”  
“But Mrs. Lucado i-”  
“Don't say anything other than a name, this is what happens when you sleep in my class Miss. Hollis”

Laura let out a deep, aggravated sigh. She knew there was no bluffing her way out of not saying anything for the next 45 minutes… so who did she say? She mulled it over in her mind, almost all of the students in the school knew Danny Lawrence so if she let slip that it might be her then everyone would immediately know exactly who she was speaking about. But, if she said Carmilla then almost nobody would know who she was. Anyone who did would just know her as the sexy, broody goth that she just so happened to share a room with.  
“uh...C-Carmilla Karnstein”  
“Wait, that hot girl you room with?” one of the guys from the back called out  
“Huh? Hollis likes chicks?” another called out

In a matter of seconds the room was in uproar, bombarding Laura with questions, some of which were certainly way too invasive.  
“Settle down class!” Mrs. Lucado yelled from the front. Instantly, the room fell silent, they all knew Lucado was not a force to be reckoned with. “Laura, if you would like to leave now after that inappropriate display then you are more than welcome to”

The blonde quickly shoved her things into her bag and made a break for the door, not wanting to stick around any longer. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there it's just that she had a deep investigation to begin, who was her meant to be? Her one true love? The Danny to her Sandra? Danny Lawrence, the badass ginger TA, or Carmilla Karnstein, the brooding babe that me be some sort of sadist?

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been super busy recently but hopefully i should be getting out at least one chapter every month.
> 
> thank you for reading, any comments, kudos and criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
